The Box Part III
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: FINAL PART OF THE BOX SERIES It's the ultimate prank war between the girls and boys of young justice. Who will win? Will Wally get his revenge? Where's the league? Is this the beginning of the end? Will WWIII brake out? Read and find out Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know its been like forever since I've posted something funny, but don't worry this story will be one of my greatest humor pieces. Unfortunately this will be the last installment in the Box series, but it will be epic. And if it isn't epic enough for you let me know and I'll try to turn the epicenes up a notch.**

**Warning: This story may be too awesome to handle. One may consult doctor to see if they can handle the high levels of epicenes**

**I don't own it, and if I did YJ would be on every day.**

Three weeks had passed since the second box incident. A lot had happened, including Batman's new anti prank rule and the addition of Batgirl to the team. If you were to walk in the cave at this very moment you would feel the icy air from the glares the boys and girls were giving each other. Even Conner and Kaldur were involved in the fiasco. Batgirl, of course sided with the girls.

It was the great cold war of the sexes. It was clear by the atmosphere of the cave that there was an uprising in the near future.

When Ollie and Barry walked into the cave to check on their protégés they came face to face with a staring contest/arm wrestle between Wally and Artemis. It was a deadlock between the two. Both heroes walked past the newest display of hostilities between the divided team(s). It wasn't worth it any more in their opinion. Instead they went to see how Red Tornado was holding up. (Poor guy had been dealing with these shenanigans for almost a month) Behind them they heard a cry of pain come from Wally and an angry shriek from Artemis.

"Thus begins the end…" GA murmured.

"Here comes WWIII…" Barry agreed.

The two men went back into the kitchen to see that Wally and Artemis had each other in a death grip. Ollie felt as if he was going to loose a limb when he and Barry separated the two 'foes'. Both heroes having to drag their charges back to their respective cities.

Later that week both groups congregated in the cave's kitchen. It was the first time in weeks that the whole team was able to sit at the same table without trying to kill each other. Of course the only reason they were civil towards each other was for the purpose of laying out the terms for their final battle that would determine who was superior, but that was beside the point. The leaders (Robin and Artemis) sat across from each other. Roy and Wally were next to the boy wonder while Conner and Kaldur stood behind him. Zee and Batgirl sat next to Arty with M'gann and Rocket behind her. Both sides laid out their terms and after a while with great difficulty they both ultimately came to a consensus and the agreement was forged on paper that declared the beginning of the greatest box fort war known to mankind.

Artemis thought it was fitting that since this began with a box that it would end with a box. (Or boxes) She signed the paper and her devious mind went to work.

Robin grinned mischievously as he scribbled his John Hancock across the page. Even though his mentor had clearly stated that this so-called prank war would be no more, this impending showdown was created by the ultimate loophole. What the dark knight failed to realize (maybe he wasn't getting enough sleep) after the last major incident (The Apartment of Vengeance) that this small crusade had evolved into something beyond a few overly done pranks and acts of retaliation. I was now all out war.

Before the ink was even able to dry on the paper the teens were off.

0o00o

Somewhere else on the planet…

Batman looked up from his work as a weird sensation tingled through his core. He felt…_a disturbance_…

0o0o0o

M'gann, Rocket, and Zatanna all loaded into the bioship and headed out to the nearest recycling center while Babs and Artemis drove to the local Wal-Mart with Ollie's credit card at their disposal.

Team A (the recycling bunch) was currently in the process of collecting as much cardboard as possible while Team B (the Gotham girls) were toting three carts full of supplies. Batgirl went to go get the car while Artemis waited in the checkout line. The archer tried her best not to laugh at the look on the poor cashier's face when he started to scan her items.

"What are you looking at?" She surprisingly said with a straight face, trying the best to utilize her aviator sunglasses and make herself as intimidating as possible. The employee looked startled and turned red before mumbling something that sounded like 'nothing' and got back to work.

The guys also set out in search of supplies. Robin had already taken care of most of it for a phone call, so after they got a few palates of cardboard they went back to the cave to play HALO 4.

The team had agreed on a date for their battle due to the fact that if they did it when most of the league was available they would be stopped. While the girl's hid their stuff in another dimension thanks to Zee, the guys hid all of their supplies in some storage cubicle in the middle of nowhere that robin made sure dear ol' Batsy was in the dark about.

While they all waited for the next league meeting both teams worked on their plans. They were so paranoid and secretive you'd think they'd all been raised by Bats. The guys put their plan down in encrypted files written in a code not even the Question could crack. While the girls had it all in their heads thanks to their telepath.

A few weeks later at the leagues staff meeting…

"I think Roy should be given temporarily den mother duties during our annual roster meeting next week." Batman announced much to the league's shock/horror.

"Say what?" Hal broke the silence. Everyone was stunned at the dark knight's statement. Roy was not known for being even remotely responsible.

"Are you ok Bats?" Flash asked, he was concerned about Batman's state of mind.

"THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!" Ollie shouted. Canary nodded in agreement.

"I second that statement." Said Superman.

"I third it!" shouted Hal.

"Me too!" yelled Flash, for he did not want to world to go to hell while they discussed who they would add to their ranks.

"Who else would you suggest to watch the teens then?" Batman asked.

"…" The league was silent; they had no clue who else to replace Roy.

"Fine." Ollie finally said. "But don't say I didn't warn you!" He would be surprised if the mountain was still standing by the time the meeting was over.

Meanwhile in the batcave…

"Perfect!" Robin cackled, he was watching the security camera footage from the watchtower.

"Wally tell the others operation battle of the sexes is a go!" Robin radioed his best friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As Artemis heard the news she called her troops, they had work to do. M'gann and Rocket levitated their boxes while the others carried the rest of their supplies as they walked to their half of the spare hangar where they were supposed to build their box fort.

"They are so going down." Artemis smirked.

"Oh no, I know that look. What are you thinking?" Zatanna said, the last time Artemis had that look on her face they ended up in a bar fight in Tokyo.

"Evil things, very evil things…." Artemis cackled.

"Oooh, do tell." Babs smiled she was intrigued.

"Do I want to know?" Raquel asked M'gann who looked quite disturbed.

"I don't think you do." The martian shook her head.

"All will be revealed soon. Let's get to work!" The archer commanded.

Batgirl broke out the crate of duct tape and they got to work building their fortress while the boys on the other side of the sheet that divided the room could be heard devising their own structure.

"I can't wait to see the look on that harpy's face when we beat her!" Wally smiled deviously.

"Dude, we all can't wait to beat the girls." Roy said.

"Well I can't wait especially, I still have glitter in my hair!"

"Sucks to suck." Robin teased

"Why are we doing this?" Kaldur asked Conner.

"Honestly I don't know, sounds like fun?"

"Very well…" aqualad sighed.

One Week Later…

"Alright girl's lets get ready, today's the day we've all been waiting for. Lets grab our glitter, get into our uniforms and KICK SOME ASS!"

"YEAH!" They cheered at the archer's 'moving' speech.

"_Smrofinu ruo otni su egnahc!"_ The magician commanded and light swirled around the girls, but instead of changing into their normal uniforms, they changed into various purple camo jumpsuits that fit their needs.

Each also had a backpack of supplies, a nerf gun or two and lots of glitter bombs (a device they had perfected to an art). They could hear the boys on the other side of the sheet, the battle was due to start at ten sharp after the league meeting had started so none of them could intervene with their fun. Today it would be decided who was superior. There would be no more pranks, no more traps, tricks or shenanigans. It was war.

It was about eight in the morning so the girls added the finishing touches to their fortress. It was a massive structure that was almost perfect in design thanks to batgirl hacking robin's design files. M'gann, Zatanna and Rocket were finishing painting the outside purple while Artemis and Batgirl readied their high tech weapon system. Unlike most box forts the inside of their fortress was fully equipped with a snack bar, a secure wireless connection, hi tech speakers, and of course various catapults, cannons and rocket launchers. (They meant business)

On the other side of the sheet…

"Wally do we really have to wear war paint?" Conner asked him; it was already a stretch for him to agree to wear their so-called uniform Robin devised.

"Absolutely!" the speedster answered. He was already decked out in war paint and his combat suit that he thought was absolutely necessary.

"Robin, how do I work this strange contraption?" Kaldur asked the acrobat pointing to the spud gun Roy had handed this earlier.

"All you do is put the potato down the barrel and press the trigger."

Kaldur did exactly as he was told but accidently fired the potato.

"Like this?" the atlantian asked not noticing that he had fired a potato at Roy who was filling up water balloons.

"Motherfucker! That fucking hurt!" The archer cursed. "Who is the son of a bitch that fired that!"

"I'm sorry my friend, I didn't mean to shoot you." Kaldur apologized.

"It works!" Wally proclaimed.

"Oh course it worked Kid Idiot! I made it!" Robin told his friend."

"Hey! Only Artemis can call me that, boy blunder." The speedster shouted.

Ignoring the insult Robin smirked. "Whatever you say, Romeo."

Being mature as he was, Wally decided to stick his tongue out as his friend.

"You're such and idiot Wally." Conner shook his head and went to go help Roy finish whatever he was doing to the outside of the fort.

15 minutes before 10:00…(on the girl's side)

"We need a name." M'gann pointed out.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! We can call ourselves the S.B.F.F.S!" Batgirl said excitedly.

"The SBFFS?" Rocket asked.

"No we are not calling ourselves the super best friends forever, it's not mean enough." Their glorious leader disagreed.

"Then what else could we call ourselves?" Babs asked she was slightly disappointed.

"How about the Badass Bitches?" M'gann of all people suggested. For a second they all stared at the alien. "What?"

"You just cursed…" Zee pointed out something that they all thought was impossible.

"So…" The Martian found it strange that they were all shocked at this. "Just because I act all sweet doesn't mean I'm little miss innocent."

"True…" Batgirl agreed.

"So what do you think of the name?" M'gann asked.

"I like it!" The smirking archer declared and the Badass Bitches got to work with the last minute preparations.

On the boy side…

"Are we ready?" Wally asked, he was ready to shoot potatoes at that harpy.

"Totally." Roy grinned, he too would like to shoot Artemis with the various weapons they had available

"Remember guys, it is just a game…"Kaldur warned, he feared things would get out of hand.

"Whatever." Conner sighed; he really didn't want to do this.

"This is going to be so much fun…" Robin cackled as he checked his watch. Five minutes left…

**Well I'm going to end it there, part two should be put up once I've edited it. Tell me what you think. Reviews motivate me, I really appreciate it. Especially when I've taken a big chunk of my time out of my day to write this for you guys, the least you can do is take 10 seconds of your time and tell me what you think. This chapter isn't anywhere near as funny as what is yet to come so stay tuned….**

**Also check out my wicked epic story **_**Velocity**_

**PS Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Long time no see. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I really don't have a good excuse for taking so long either. I'm sorry. I got distracted by my other stories (that I need to finish still) I'm working on finishing off all my unfinished stories before I continue on with anything else. I really hope you all like the last installment of the box series. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. They really mean a lot to me.**

**I don't own the characters or the chili.**

As the curtain fell silence encompassed the spare hangar as both sides hunkered down in their forts waiting for the other to make a move.

Wally, Robin and Roy held their nerf guns in close; Kaldur aimed his water balloons and Conner kept a close eye on the girls. M'gann levitated some glitter bombs, Batgirl and Zatanna prepared to release an army of tiny monkey windup toys, Rocket manned the turd cannon (an evil device of Artemis' design) while the archer herself lay in wait with her favorite paintball gun.

Both sides remained quiet until Wally unfortunately lost his balance and tumbled into the battlefield where he became the first victim of Artemis' sharpshooting and thus began the war.

Nerf bullets were flying, people were screaming, potatoes were scattered across the ground, and glitter covered _everything_. The chiming of the windup monkeys filled the air, as did the rather vulgar language of certain teenaged individuals.

It was pure and utter chaos. If one were to look in on the battle they would've confused it with a small-scale apocalypse or the beginning of the end. It was clear there was only one way for this argument to end and it involved blood, tears and for one side to formally cry uncle (as stated in article 4 of their agreement).

On the guy's side of the field things were not looking so good. (well the girl's didn't look great either) Superboy was in an angry rampage against the toy monkeys. Poor Aqualad was facing the wrath of Zee's aquadots.

"What are these pellets sticking to me?" The atlantian inquired calmly as he tried to pull the sticky dots off his skin. "What kind of sorcery is this?"

The magician let out a cackle and threw more of the hydrophilic spheres onto the teen. "They're called Aquadots."

Kaldur was quite confused. "Aqua what?" he asked while dodging another wave of the sticky devilish pellets.

"You need to watch more infomercials." She giggled and continued pelting him with the beads.

"What is an infomercial?" Kaldur wondered as he fled.

Wally on the other hand was currently covered from head to toe in spray cheese.

"Ok who threw that!" The speedster shouted as he tried to scrape the horrendous substance off of his face as he blindly chased after the perpetrator. "Was it you Harpy?"

"What do you mean was that me? You'd know if it was me Baywatch!" Artemis shrieked in between battle cries at her post manning the turd cannon. The unmanly squeals of a one Red Arrow could be heard if you listened closely.

Batgirl snickered as she stealthily sprinkled Wally with dog treats that Wolf would most definitely find intriguing as soon as the speedster came within his range.

Robin was swinging through the rafters after Rocket who was dodging potatoes left and right. The boy wonder also finally had the opportunity to use all of the spud puns he and Wally had come up with last year.

M'gann unfortunately had fallen into the cruel clutches of Robin's devious trap and was currently glued to the wall. No matter how hard the poor alien the sticky substance binding her to the wall would not give way. Miss Martian was stuck for the time being due to the fact her other compatriots were busy with the boys. She tried to levitate random objects to halt any progress the guys made like jamming Robin's gun or stopping Wally from scraping the spray cheese from his face. Then she got and idea. It was a terribly wicked idea. M'gann took the remaining windup monkeys and sent them after an already enraged Conner.

"I HATE MONKYES!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Up in the Watchtower things were not as interesting as Batman lectured the league on new protocol. Everyone seemed to be listening (they all feared what would happen if the bat caught them dozing off or screwing around) Well all but a certain archer and speedster who were huddled over Ollie's smartphone in the back corner.

"I thought it would be bad, but not this bad." Barry whispered in awe.

The blonde archer nodded in agreement. He made a mental note to make sure to never get on Artemis' bad side. Ollie didn't even want to know what the suspicious brown substance was that she was shooting out of the cannon. "Poor Roy."

"Poor Roy? Did you see what they did to Wally?" Flash said quietly. His nephew was currently attempting to run from Wolf. "He's probably going to have to go the therapy after this."

"Therapy? Please, Barry you're such a drama queen. These kids are as tough as nails." Ollie scoffed.

"And crazier than the Joker. You see that look on Robin's face and that maniacal laughter? That can't be healthy." Flash whispered.

"You're right about that." GA agreed. "The bat's kid is pretty creepy. The female one has potential too."

"Do you see what she is putting Wally through? She's turning my sidekick into a potential chew toy! _What do I tell his mother?"_ The scarlet speedster gasped. "This is all your fault Ollie!"

The offended archer glared at the speedster. "_Excuse me?_ Was it not your protégé who started this?"

"I'm sorry but I think it was your protégé who started this." Flash argued.

"No, I'm pretty sure this is Wally's fault."

"Sorry Ollie, but Artemis started it."

The two quarreling men failed to notice that the room had fallen silent and a livid Batman was storming towards them.

"I don't care whose sidekick started what I'm ending it." The Dark Knight growled. He held out his hand expectantly. "Give it."

"Give you what Bats?" Ollie asked ever so innocently earning him the look from Dinah.

Batman sighed. "The phone Arrow, give me the phone." He didn't have time for this.

"What phone?" The archer smirked earning him another look from his lover.

"Arrow I do not have time for your childish antics. Give me the phone or I start breaking ribs." The detective threatened.

GA handed over the cellular device while the rest of the league held their breath wondering what the Bat would do next. He stared intently at Ollie's cellphone for what seemed to be it least five minutes before he tossed the phone back to the surprised archer. "There's an emergency in Gotham. The meeting will be continued the same time next week. You are all dismissed." He announced and then with a swish of his cape he was gone.

Once he was out of earshot of most of the league the Dark Knight radioed his trusty butler. "Alfred, ready the popcorn and meet me in the batcave, we have business to attend to."

After Batman's departure the league members turned their attention to Ollie and Barry. Both men seemed to think the situation was beyond hilarious.

"Would you mind telling me what you think is so funny?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Hold on." The archer choked out. "Someone pull up the video surveillance of the cave,"

"I'll get the popcorn." Flash volunteered.

Soon enough a betting pool surfaced as the league watched the protégés' prank war. Most considered it quality entertainment; other's harbored new fears and respects of certain teenaged individuals and all were surprised. None of the superheroes of the Justice League ever expected things to go this far.

O0o00o0o0o0o

"Get the secret weapon!" Roy shouted as he retreated into the boys' fort where the rest of the male heroes resided.

"Are you sure Roy?" Robin questioned, his voice was laced with great concern. "Are you absolutely one hundred percent sure?" Once they released the secret weapon there would be no going back.

"Yes! Those bitches can't win and we have no options! I didn't want it do come to this either, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do and we need to beat those girls!" The Red archer growled.

"I agree, but there are other ways to win. It doesn't have to come to this." The acrobat pleaded.

Roy sighed. He would use democracy to settle this. "All in favor of using the secret weapon and ending the war raise your hand."

Everyone but the Boy Wonder lifted his arm into the air.

"Fine." Robin sighed. "But when this all goes to shit don't say I didn't warn you all."

Red Arrow ignored the acrobat and got to work. "Kaldur give Wally the super soaker. Conner get the redbull, I'll get the secret sauce."

Within the next minute Wally had a scuba tank full of the secret weapon, a super soaker gun in each hand and redbull in his system.

"Go get 'em Wally!" The red-haired archer cheered as the speedster took off. The screams of the girls' became music to Roy's ears.

"AHHH IT BURNS!" Zatanna shouted as she tried to scrape the brownish substance off her skin.

M'gann and Rocket were doing the same thing as Wally also hit them with a blast of the mysterious burning substance.

"Artemis! We're under attack!" Batgirl panicked. "It appears that they gave Wally redbull."

"Are they mad?" The archer asked. "We need to get to the cannon now!"

Once they were at the cannon Artemis tried to shoot down the crazed speedster while Batgirl protected her face with her cape. Strange enough the brown substance didn't seem to bother the archer at all.

Curious, the archer scraped a small bit off her forehead to inspect. She sniffed it a few times then tasted it much to Barbra's horror.

"Artemis I don't think that's a good idea." She warned.

The archer's eyes narrowed as the familiar taste filled her mouth. "_Oh no they didn't_"

"What is it?" Babs was concerned, Artemis was starting to get scary.

"Batgirl, BRING ME THE CHILI!" The blonde shouted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Did they just give Wally redbull?" Dinah wondered as Kid Flash started to bounce around the spare hangar like a crazed pinball.

"Isn't there some international law against that?" Hal asked as he munched on some popcorn.

"Yes, and there is good reason for it too." Flash sighed. "And I thought things couldn't get any worse."

"Well I think things are about to." Clark interjected.

Ollie let out a less than manly scream as he tuned his attention back to the screen. "IS THAT MY CHILI?!"

"Your five alarm chili?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"YES!" The archer shouted. "HOW DARE THEY WEAPONIZE MY CHILI!"

"It look's like only Red Arrow and Artemis are still standing." Aquaman observed.

Dinah chuckled. "This is going to be interesting."

0o0o0o0o0

"Looks like it's just you and me blondie." Red arrow sneered.

Artemis glared. "Not for long jerkface, you're going down."

Roy laughed. "Like you could take me."

"You know what asshole, I am done with your shit." The furious archer shouted and then proceeded to fling herself as her predecessor.

The two tussled and tumbled for about twenty minutes. The war had started hours before and both teens were more than tired. Slowly, but surely, both Artemis and Roy started to lose consciousness until they joined their exhausted teammates on the ground.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

"THAT'S IT? THAT'S THE END? NO WINNER? IS THIS SOME SORT OF TRICK?" GA Jumped out of his seat as Artemis and Roy finally collapsed on the ground.

"I think it's best that it ended up this way." Black Canary pointed out.

"It least they all survived." Barry sighed with relief. Things could've been much worse.

"I agree. I think that it is good this argument ended in a draw." Martian Manhunter spoke up. "Now they can get back to their daily lives."

"Finally some peace and quiet for once." Superman smiled.

"I wouldn't count on that." John Stewart chuckled. "Remember what they're capable of."

"Yes, But I have a good feeling there won't be anymore prank wars anytime soon." Dinah assured the rest of the league.

Three weeks later…..

"BAYWATCH!"

**Well guys this is the end of the box series. I hope you enjoyed reading them. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Please tell me what you think. I really appreciate reviews. I mean it takes like 30 seconds. 30 seconds of your day will make mine. Please review.**


End file.
